Trigger
by dreamergirl1224
Summary: We are all put on this Earth for a reason. Most of the time we don't know what for, but sometimes we do. I knew my fate the day I was born. My fate just happened to be tangled up in love and war. Simple, right? Not! Warnings inside.


**A/N: Sadly. I don't own Harry Potter or Rihanna's song.**

**WARNING: There is character death and attempted suicide. If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

Rose P.O.V.

"I have to do this!" Scorpius shouted, the tears running down his cheeks.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I say calmly.

"Yes I do! If I don't kill you, they will kill my family!" He shouted.

"Then pull the trigger." I said.

"I can't." He yelled.

"Yes you can and you will. You finally get your wish!"

"I never wanted you dead."

"Yes you did and you still do. So pull the damn trigger!" I shouted putting the gun to my chest. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and prepare myself for my fate.

_ It's funny how Scorpius and I got to this point. I wonder sometimes what would have happened if I had left him alone all those years ago. That I would have ignored everything I knew. Then again, I would never be as happy as I am now. Nor would I have felt true love. _

_ Let me rewind a bit. Back to the beginning of our relationship._

**Take A Breath, Take It Deep  
>Calm Yourself, He Says To Me<br>If You Play, You Play For Keeps  
>Take The Gun, And Count To Three<strong>

_**6 Months Before:**_

I sitting was on the Astronomy Tower rail.

"You know that won't solve anything." A voice said behind me. The voice belonged to the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. The one boy I hated with all my guts.

"Go away Malfoy." I said. My voice coming out just above a whisper.

"I can't have you killing yourself. Especially not on my watch."  
>"I'm not going to kill myself." I said, looking behind me.<p>

"Liar. You are contemplating suicide." I raised an eyebrow.

"How very Enimen of you." I said, laughing a bit.

"Huh?" Scorpius leaned against the rail.

"Never mind..." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He almost sounded genuinely concerned.

"Why do you care?" I answered back with a question.

"Because maybe I don't hate you as much as you think I do."

"Ha! Very funny."

"It's true." He said under his breath. I still heard him though.

"What brings you up here?" I asked.

"I like the view." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Me too." I said, closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the feeling of another pair of eyes on me.

"Yes?" I asked looking at Scorpius. His deep silver eyes were masked with lust.

He pressed his lips against mine and I felt my head swoon. The second his lips touched mine, I felt like I had stuck my tong in an electrical plug. The only difference was that I felt complete and utter bliss.

**I'm Sweating Now, Moving Slow  
>No Time To Think, My Turn To Go<strong>

_**3 Months Before:**_

"Rose..." Scorpius spoke my first name with so much longing. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

When his silver orbs met my hazel blue ones, my heart started racing, my skin got goosebumps that felt as if they were on fire and I felt as if my stomach was upset. Yet I couldn't look away.

The next thing I know I was in Scorpius's arms, kissing. Everywhere his lips touched made my skin feel electrical circuits go throughout my body.

Then we were inside the Room of Requirements. My surroundings were a bit of a blur. Scorpius's mouth was all over me as mine was over his. We were distracted by each other.

I felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I knew he could feel it as I could feel his.

Though my surroundings were a blur, Scorpius and I were in slow motion. I memorized every inch of him. His pectorals, his biceps, his abdomen, his toes and so much more.

It was diffidently a night to remember.

Every touch, every kiss, every moan, was pure bliss.

We were bound to each other by love. Together, I felt we could conquer anything that stood in our way. I knew we would make this work...

_ That night was the best night of my life._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**  
><strong>**And You Can See My Heart, Beating  
>You Can See It Through My Chest<br>Said I'm Terrified But I'm Not Leaving  
>I Know That I Must Pass This Test<br>So Just Pull The Trigger  
><strong>

_**2 Weeks Before**_

"I won't leave you alone. No matter how people try to separate us, I'll always be in your heart." I said, smiling. "Nothing can tear us apart."

Scorpius looked up guiltily at me from where he was sitting on the couch. "Then I have something that I need to tell you..."

"You can tell me anything. Remember?" I said smiling. I took his hands and placed them in my own. I gave them a gentle squeeze as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rosie." Scorpius said standing up.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I said as he began to pace.  
>"Yes there is! Rose, you endanger of being with me." Scorpius practically shouted.<p>

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for his next words.

The words that would break and make my heart.

**Scorpius P.O.V.  
>"Why do you say that?" Rose asked me. Her eyes were filled with confusion. I know I had to tell her, but I didn't want us to end.<strong>

** "Because of this." I whispered, rolling up my left arm sleeve. **

** When my sleeve was high enough to see the dark mark, I heard a gasp. "No, no, no... You can't be... No..." I heard Rose's frantic cries. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't even look in her direction.**

** "My grandfather is a lunatic. He's been able to steal all these powers from the dead. He forced me into becoming a-a-a deatheater. He said he'd kill my family if I didn't join!" I shouted.**

** "You lied to me! You said that you would never join! You LIED to ME." Rose yelled back, standing up. She stepped in front of me and raised her hand to slap me. Me being a seeker caught her arm.**

** "Don't **_**ever**_** raise your hand to me again." I said, darkly. I instantly regretted the words as ****soon as they left my mouth.**

** "I will do as I please Malfoy. You do not get to tell me what to do." Her voice sounded deadlier than mine did. Her voice was just above a whisper, but her words echoed in my mind. I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces.**

** I let go of her arm and she turned to leave. **

** "I'm so sorry, Rosie." I whispered, letting the tears that I had been holding back finally slip.**

** "Good-bye Malfoy." Rose said, leaving our secret room. I had a feeling that she was never going to return. **

_** Little did I know what was going to happen. I knew everything between Rosie and I was now broken and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Or so I thought...**_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**  
><strong>**Say A Prayer, To Yourself  
>He Says Close Your Eyes,<br>Sometimes It Helps  
>And Then I Get, A Scary Thought<br>That He's Here, Means He's Never Lost  
><strong>

Rose P.O.V.

The Third Wizarding War had begun. The war broke my families hearts. They thought that we would have a better life. Their hearts broke more when they found out there children were on the other side... Lily, Dominique, Evan, and many more. The one person that struck closest to home was when we found out Hugo had decided to go to the other side. My father immediately disowned him. Our family fell apart. Then the battle began and we fell even farther.

The night before the final battle began, my mother was tucking me into bed. Usually I complained, but I stopped after Hugo left. Plus these may be one of my last moments with my mother, I want them to be joyful.

"Good-night Rosie." She said kissing my forehead and turning to leave.

"Wait Mum." I said, stopping her from leaving as I sat up.

"Yes, dear?" My mum said. She looked so tired compared to the vibrant and full-of-life she was a few short months ago. The War has sucked the life out of everyone.

"I'm scared... I keep thinking about all these 'What If's?' and they terrify me. I can't help but wonder how all this is going to turn out. Or what about Hugo and Scorpius?" I took a deep breath from my rant and asked the question I truly wanted to know. "How did you survive all those years ago? How did you stay strong?"

"I have no idea. I just kept hoping and praying that one day it would be over. That my kids could grow and not have to worry about every step they took. Plus I was in love with your father and that kept me going strong. Even when everything felt pointless. In the end everything worked out. That's how I know this time it will too." My mother said. As she spoke I could see the spark in her eyes.

"Thank you. I love you, Mum. Don't ever forget how much I love you." I said. My eyes were glistening with tears.

**And You Can See My Heart, Beating  
>Oh You Can See It Through My Chest<br>And I'm Terrified, But I'm Not Leaving  
>Know That I Must Pass This Test<br>So Just Pull The Trigger  
><strong>

I sat down on _our_ couch while I waited. I knew this was it.

I had left the battle without a scratch. I was hardly even noticed.

I faintly heard the raging war continue outside.

I wrapped _our_ blanket around me. I could still faintly smell Scorpius's cologne in the wool.

While waiting for the moment I heard footsteps in the room, I got lost in thought and closed my eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_Third Year_

_While making my way to the library, I heard a faint crying sound. It was coming from Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Usually, I would ignore the sounds coming from that bathroom. This time was different though._

_Slowly, I made my way into the bathroom as silently as possible._

_When I was inside, what I saw made me want to cry. There was the most popular kid at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy, in the tub. I'm all for taking baths, except when the water is red and there are cut marks on each of his arms._

"_What are you doing?" I asked the white-blond haired boy in front of me._

_He looked up startled. When I looked into his eyes, they were red and puffy from all the crying."Uh...This isn't what you think." The boy said._

"_Sure it isn't. Just like I don't have red hair."_

"_Go away. You don't know anything. Forget what you saw."_

"_No." I said. I took a step towards the tub._

"_Why the hell not?" He yelled._

"_I don't believe in giving up. You, Scorpius Malfoy, will do so many great things in this world. So, I will not allow you to give up on yourself." I said, walking closer and closer towards the tub. I passed by a shelf full of fluffy white towels and grabbed one and the continues over to Scorpius._

"_How do you know I will do great things in my life?" Scorpius asked. He had began to cry once more._

"_I just know." I said._

_When I reached him, I wrapped the towel around him and stepped out the tub. I used healing charms to heal the cuts. Only the deepest ones left scars._

"_Thank you, Rose." Scorpius said._

_That day we saved each other. Every day after that, kept us strong. We became best friends and even Al loved him (as a brother)._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hello Scorpius." I said.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

"Rose." He said.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like in an alternate universe?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Once more, he stayed silent. He was so still that he looked like a statue. The only hint that he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

"I know you came here to kill me." I said softly. "I'm not afraid of death. Neither should you be."

Still silence.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"You lied to me too." Scorpius finally spoke up.

"How's that?" I asked. Though I already knew what he was going to say.

"You told me that I was going to do greatness in this world. Yet all I've done is bring sorrow."

"That's not true. You've brought me to except my destiny. To except myself for who I am. You made me fall in love for the first time."

"I can't do this." He said.

"Yes you can." I said getting up and walking over to him.

"I don't want to do this." He said.

"I know. You are the only person who can control you. Do what you feel is right."

"What I feel is right? That's a joke! I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Saying those words made me realize why he was so scared. He had no choices to make. It was as simple as 1, 2, 3.

Every moment together finally made sense. Our friendship wasn't ever a friendship. He was in love with me from the beginning.

"Yes I do!" His words tuned out and I knew that I was going to need to pull the trigger myself.

In that moment, I felt serenity. Everything that was about to unfold I was ready for.

**As My Life Flashes Before My Eyes  
>I'm Wondering Will I, Ever See Another Sunrise?<br>So Many Won't Get The Chance To Say Goodbye  
>But It's Too Late To Think Of The Value Of My Life<strong>

"I have to do this!" Scorpius shouted, the tears running down his cheeks.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I say calmly.

"Yes I do! If I don't kill you, they will kill my family!" He shouted.

"Then pull the trigger." I said.

"I can't." He yelled.

"Yes, you can and you will. I am ready! You finally get your wish!"

"I never wanted you dead."

"Yes you did and you still do. So pull the damn trigger!" I shouted putting the gun to my chest. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes.

"I love you Rosie." Scorpius whispered.

"I love you, too." I opened my eyes and he looked deeply into mine. We just stood there.

We both wanted to say so much, but couldn't. I knew Scorpius wasn't going to ever put away the gun. This was going to be my last chance to say goodbye.

I stepped closer to him, pushing the gun deeper into my chest. We were face to face, the one thing that separated us was the gun that could save so many lives, just by taking one.

"Kiss me." I whispered. And that's what he did. He pushed me against the cold brick wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. When the need to breath became a need, we broke apart. The gun was still in Scorpius's hands.

I knew these were going to be my final moments.

I unwrapped my legs from his hips and leaned up and gave him a final kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hand around the hand that held the gun. He was about to pull away from the kiss and my hands when I pushed his finger against the trigger. A shot rang out as I began to fall to the ground. Scorpius caught me though and slowly lowered me.

Every joyful moment in my life passed through my eyes. I saw my first day at Hogwarts. I saw Al and I playing Quidditch when we were younger. I saw meeting Scorpius for the first time. Also the first time I kissed him as well. I saw my parents smiling at me as I told them I made Head Girl and Hugo groaning in the background. I saw James's wedding where everyone I loved was there, celebrating the newlyweds. Then I saw myself, in Scorpius's arms.

I guess I had a good life. I knew I was never going to get the chance to say good-bye to anyone I loved. There was only one person I loved that actually got a farewell and he was the person rocking me back and forth while I tried to hug him.

I felt the darkness begin to envelop me. I fought it off as long as could as I whispered "Th-th-there's no su-u-u-ch thing as good-b-b-byes. Only unt-t-t-til next times." I smiled slightly as I faintly heard Scorpius crying and screaming for me not to leave him. I wanted to comfort him so much. I knew I couldn't though.

Slowly I let myself give into the darkness. There I felt no pain, no sorrow, only love and warmth. I smiled and I knew that one day I would see my parents, Hugo, my whole family again. I knew I could be there guardian angel. I let myself be truly, blissfully happy.

I took a deep breath and took a step toward the blue door with a hand painted rose. I took one last glance at the room around me and opened the door...

**And You Can See My Heart, Beating  
>Oh Oh You Can See It Through My Chest<br>Said I'm Terrified, But I'm Not Leaving  
>Know That I Must Pass This Test<br>And You Can See My Heart, Beating  
>Oh You Can See It Through My Chest<br>I'm Terrified But I'm Not Leaving (no, No)  
>Know That I Must Pass This Test<br>So Just Pull The Trigger **

_ Everyone in the battle stopped fighting. They couldn't see anything except Scorpius and I saying our good-byes. They also saw my death. What Scorpius, nor anyone else for that matter, knew was that when I was born, Dumbledore knew my fate. He knew I was destined to fall for Scorpius and that Scorpius in the end would have to kill me. He knew that I there needed to be complete the mission my parents sought out to complete all those years ago._

_ Even though everyone thought it was over, I knew it wasn't. I was the final key to breaking the curse set on the wizarding world. _

_ I was to die and everyone in the world would stop. Those who had the abilities to do magic would see my death and know that it was over. Everyone who was on the opposite side would slip into a coma. Most would be in there coma's until the day they died. Others would awake with no memories._

_ The world would finally be at ease. My death, among all those others who have sacrificed there lives, would be remembered. _

_ As for Scorpius, after the war was finally over with, he became a hero in a sense. Some people hated him, some people loved him. Yet, everyone knew that they couldn't have ever chosen between their family and lover. When push came to shove, he made the hardest decision of his life. Everyone respected him because of that. _

_ Scorpius had many one night affairs with women, but couldn't settle down. Though he didn't have success in love, he did have success in fortunes. He built a business to creatures that could not work because of how they looked and a scholarship for any and all causes. If someone was sick and needed surgery, but didn't have the means to pay for it, they would get help from Scorpius. The two businesses were linked together and he became a success. _

_ 15 Years after my death, he finally moved on. He met a pretty girl named Dragonina (Dragon-nina is how you say it.) and fell in love. They married six months later. Then another year after that, Dragonina gave birth to two beautiful children. A daughter named Rose Evelin Malfoy (wonder where they got that name from... hmmm...) and a son named Leo Christopher Malfoy. They are a very happy family._

_ You see everyone has a purpose when they are born. Mine just happened to save a boy and stop a war. I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I ignored my "purpose". Would I have still died? Would I have kids? Would I still have fallen in love with Scorpius Malfoy? _

_ Those questions are left with unknown answers. It's best that they are left alone and someday, forgotten as well..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading and feel free to check out any of my other stories.**

**Did you like this story? Did you hate it? No matter what please review and tell me what you think. ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
